For Every Moment  Part II: Weight of the World
by trinity6diversia
Summary: The second part, set ten years later.  Anakin Skywalker has allowed Padme's death to consume him, but with a wild daughter to run herd on, he's forced to come to terms with himself and his pain, or suffer what this will do to his relationship with Leia.
1. Chapter 1: Weight of the World

**I decided to start Part II of "For Every Moment" today. The writing just sort of came to me, but I really like how it turned out. I'm going to be working between my two stories now. When I'm into comedy and fun, I'll work on "What She Doesn't Know Won't Kill Her", but when I'm more into the emotional sort of stories, I'll be doing this one. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please comment and review. You don't know how much that means to me when you guys do. :)**

**{t6d}**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

_**Weight of the World**_

He could still remember her face, especially the concern that was all too often etched within it's depths. Concern for him. Always for him. And her touch, so soft, so comforting, and he knew she'd never truly raised a hand against him. Only as a ploy. Never for real. It made him realize just how forgiving she was.

Then there was her body. He could never keep his hands off of her. They'd spend long nights intertwined, as if they'd always been one, and never separate. She'd made him whole again, on those brief occurrences when he'd returned from war. He'd come to her in pain, and he knew she'd felt it, but the pain never lasted. How could it? When he was with her, it wasn't possible. How he wished he could feel her body next to his. How he wished to feel that comfort she gave him.

She had been his everything. Every breath he'd taken had been for her. Every move he'd made had been made as if she were inside of him, telling him how to think. He'd survived because he couldn't imagine how she'd live without him. But he'd never considered how _he_ would live if she were no more. When a man is in love, does he think of such things? Perhaps he should have, or perhaps not. If he had, he might have missed out on so many things through fear of someday losing her. He knew what he'd avoided doing, and looking back, he hurt to imagine _not_ remembering those things. How much he would have missed if he'd avoided her through his _fear_.

But now, after so long, when at last he was allowing himself to think back to the moment when he'd lost the only thing he'd ever fought for, he couldn't help but wonder if it were his fault she had died. What might he have done to cause such a terrible thing to happen.

And the truth was clear, though he wanted nothing more than to ignore it.

It _wasn't_ his fault. And he needed to accept that.

Padmé's death had been the many pains of war. He was only glad it hadn't come sooner. If it had… He couldn't bear to imagine.

_You can still fight_, says a voice in his head, and he tries to push it aside, but it will not be held down. _You have not yet lived this life to the fullest. There is still more you have yet to do. Will you throw this away when there still is hope? Or have you forgotten that hope?_

He tried to close off his mind to this voice, unbeknownst to the fact that this voice was _himself_. He wasn't ready for this. Wasn't ready to face himself. All he wanted, all he'd _ever_ wanted, since the cruel world had taken her from his arms, was to curl up and pass into the void. All he wanted was to throw away the pain. Throw away himself.

And yet…

_There is no hope_, he found himself saying in the depths of his mind, and the voice was dark and pained. _There never has been. There…_ And he could not finish what he was going to say, for even as the words formed themselves in his mind, he knew they were not true. He knew he was lying to himself in order to convince his mind of something that wasn't true.

_You're a fool_, the other voice said, but not bitterly, not unkindly. _You have __**wasted**__ your very life. And for what? When you have thrown away the only thing, the __**only**__ thing that could have given you happiness. Did you ever truly see her? Did you see how much she looks like Padmé? Or were you too bitter at yourself to notice?_

_Go away!_, he screamed within his mind.

_You know what I say is true._

_Get your blasted words out of my head!_

_That's not possible. I am you. And you are me._

"Anakin."

And that was a voice, a real voice, one that entered his ears and not the space behind his eyes. This was a true voice, and though it was soft and sad, it was powerful enough in the fact of simply being _there_ to cause him to open his eyes.

And then he realized he was crying. He never cried. Not Anakin Skywalker. Padmé's death had torn all emotion away from him. It had made him unsusceptible to the tears that often threatened to plague him. He was a cold person, and yet here he was, and there was a wetness on his cheeks, though his vision was as clear as if he were looking at the world through the clearest glass in the universe.

Then he took a deep breath, for he realized he'd been holding it even as he'd been struggling with himself.

"Master," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. Then he roughly cleared his throat and frantically brushed the tears off his face as he stood up. He knew Obi-Wan felt his pain. It was clear in his old Master's eyes that he knew exactly what Anakin had been thinking. But he couldn't bear let the tears show, no matter how much he deserved to shed them.

"Do you need a few more minutes?" asked Obi-Wan, and there was kindness in his voice, though his eyes were plagued with sadness. Padmé's passing had borne easier on him than on Anakin, but they'd been friends ever since the Battle of Naboo and that alone made it painful for him as well as for Anakin.

"It wouldn't help," answered Anakin, and he forced himself to breath deeply so as to avoid tearing up again. "A thousand year wouldn't be enough time for me."

Obi-Wan appeared as if he were about to speak, but he didn't. He reached over and put a hand on Anakin's shoulder, even as a father might, then gave him a reassuring pat and turned away, clearing his own throat. That in itself was enough for Anakin to pull himself out of his misery long enough to wonder if more words were needed between them.

"Did you wish to speak to me, Master?" he asked, smoothing down his tunic, which was slightly disheveled from the seated meditation he'd been in only moments before.

"The Council is waiting for you," answered Obi-Wan, starting down the hallway, and Anakin, knowing that Obi-Wan was avoiding the question, quickly followed, using the Force to close the door to his personal mediation chamber.

"What is it you're _not_ telling me, Master?" he asked, and his voice sounded darker than he had intended.

They walked in silence for some time, Anakin's anger growing all the while. But, as he'd discovered at the beginning of his Jedi training many years earlier, the more his anger grew, the less likely Obi-Wan was to speak. So he swallowed his emotions and forced himself to calm down and breath steadily. When he was virtually calm, Obi-Wan glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and spoke.

"I'm concerned for you, Anakin," he said simply. "Your pain ripples through the Force like the rain that falls down a mountainside."

"I don't have time for riddles, Master," said Anakin irritably. "Speak plainer."

"You want plainer? Then I'll give it to you." Obi-Wan stopped so suddenly that Anakin took several more steps before turning to face him. "You are not who you used to be, Anakin, for obvious reasons. Loosing one you love is painful. We all know how much Padmé meant to you, and we do what we can to ease her passing. But it's been ten years, Anakin. _Ten__ years_. How long will you hold onto this? Padmé would have wanted you to move on. The Council has done what they could to compensate for your loss. They've restored you within the Order. They've kept you off the front lines and given you a seat among them. All past wrongs have been annulled. They've even changed the Code to accommodate you. What more would you ask of them? They've given you a chance to move on. Why won't you take it?"

Anakin did not reply. At first, he sought for an excuse, but when none was forthcoming, he chose merely to remain silent. He told himself that Obi-Wan would never understand. But even that wasn't the truth. The death of Duchess Satine soon after Padmé's had been painful for him, yet it was obvious Obi-Wan had moved on, as best he could.

"Why do you hold onto your pain, Anakin?" asked Obi-Wan, and the hardness of his earlier tone was replaced by one of sadness. "Why can't you learn to live again? Padmé's death hurt us all. We understand it hurt you most of all. But what about Leia? What about your daughter? You've ignored her for ten years! Would Padmé have wanted that? She loved Leia. Why can't you?"

"I do," answered Anakin weakly, and he knew his emotions were about to give way again.

"Really? Then why do you avoid her?"

"I… I _can't_…" Anakin struggled to finish what he was going to say, but a dam that has been held back for many long years breaks easily under pressure, and though he'd forced the tears down earlier, he could no longer. Nor did he try to this time around. And so he cried, and Obi-Wan gently led him to a window alcove off the main hall and stayed with him while the conflicted young Jedi released the tension that comes from avoidance. And no one came for them, for as far as Obi-Wan was concerned, the Council meant nothing at that moment.

Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2: Get Out of Town

**This chapter wasn't my best. I started writing it, then realized there were a lot of things I'd addressed in Part I that needed to be addressed in Part II as well. Such as Master Windu. I'd forgotten that he'd turned to the "Dark Side", as it were. And as a result, this chapter isn't the best, but rest assured, there will be a lot more action coming up, so beware. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

**Get Out of Town**

"Anakin Skywalker, you have been called before the Council today so that we might give you this assignment ourselves. We trust no one else for this mission and know you will carry it out as you have all your past assignments. With care and precision."

Master Plo paused, and Anakin swallowed, feeling the eyes of everyone within the Council Chamber tried upon him. He forced himself to nod, whether such an action was needed or not. Master Plo bent his head slightly, and Master Yoda traded a glance with him, as if they'd expected such a reaction, or not.

"Regardless of the trial this mission might prove, do we have your word that you will give it everything you have, everything you are, until such a time as it is complete?"

"Yes, Master," answered Anakin, though he had the strange feeling that he was getting into something far over his limits. He glanced at Obi-Wan, but his former Master betrayed nothing in his blank stare.

"Very well, then, we will proceed."

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi rose then, and crossed the floor to hand Master Plo a piece of parchment, which the Jedi Master promptly skimmed over before lowering. If he'd been able to sit up any taller, he would have done so then. As it were, Anakin's observations of Plo's posture were that it never changed.

"The Council has received disturbing reports in regard to Lord Sideous. Things are going on that we are not yet aware of. Our intention is to look into these reports, but in the meantime, there are people who's lives are in danger. If these reports are true, even just, it's possible these people could be assassinated. They need every ounce of protection we can give them."

"I understand, Master."

"Not fully, I think," answered Plo, handing the parchment to Yoda and looking back to Anakin. He pressed his fingers together and contemplated the young man in front of him for quite some time before speaking again. "The Council is sending you to Alderaan. Senator Organa has need of your services there, in regard to this threat from the Dark Lord. Senator Organa was loyal to the Republic, before it's fall, and if these reports are correct, he will be one of the first to be taken down. If any seek to overthrow Sideous and reform the Republic, as is the rumor, all who are loyal to that cause will be destroyed as well. Sideous is not a lenient man."

Anakin was taken aback, but he forced his face to remain neutral. He'd already shown enough emotion for one day.

"The reports are more disturbing than that," said Obi-Wan then, and all eyes in the chamber turned toward him. "Lord Sideous has widened his area of vision. He no longer controls the galaxy blindly. There are reports that he has formed a massive battle station, and with that, he can patrol the whole of the galaxy himself. Those loyal to the Republic are in more danger than they might have realized. And more than that, it is said Lord Vindor is on the prowl. I'm afraid he will be the one Anakin goes up against on his mission. There is a darkness about this man. Some deadly intent that we are not aware of."

"Disturbing, these reports are," said Yoda sadly, shaking his head. "Careful, we all must be."

"Especially you, Anakin," said Master Plo then. "If these reports are true, it will cause even more issues than you were already destined to face." He took a deep, decisive breath. "Master Kenobi will accompany you to Alderaan, in order to insure you are given your orders. Matters are turbulent at best. Therefore, the true objective of your mission will be withheld until you are in the safekeeping of Senator Organa. We cannot take any chances."

"I understand."

Master Plo said no more, but inclined his head as if he knew the truth of Anakin's acknowledgement.

"Careful you must be, Skywalker," said Yoda then, pointing his stick in Anakin's direction. "Darkness I sense in you. Anger. Beware the Dark Side. Consume you, it will. Say this, I must, for trust you, I do. Trust you, all of us have, and continue to, we will. But sadness, greatly do I sense it in you. Discard the pain, you must, or forever will it dominate your fate. Rationally must you think, or loose what is dear, you will."

Anakin felt a shiver lace up his spine, but he nodded without a word. He had to clear his throat before he trusted himself to speak.

"When will we leave?" he asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"There is no sense in delaying," put in Obi-Wan, glancing at Plo.

"I agree," answered the Jedi Master, inclining his head to Obi-Wan, then returning his gaze to Anakin. "If it agreeable to you, Skywalker, you and Obi-Wan will leave this evening."

"It is," was Anakin's reply, with another incline of his head. "How long do you predict this mission to last?"

Master Plo gave him a look, which at first appeared stern, then, the more Anakin stared into his eyes, the more he saw it turn uneasy. The Jedi Master glanced sideways at Yoda, who addressed Anakin instead.

"Indefinite, this mission is," was the simple reply. "Complete it, you must, at all costs. If in a week, done it is, so be it. If in a hundred years, so be it as well. Possible, it is, the end of your life, this mission will see."

"Rather foreboding, isn't it, Master Yoda?" asked Anakin, trying to add humor to a dismal situation.

"Not if take this task upon yourself correctly, you do."

"As you wish, Master."

"Then you are dismissed," answered Master Plo, and spread his hands. "May the Force be with you, Skywalker."

"And with you," answered Anakin, then he glanced once at Obi-Wan and strode from the Chamber, knowing in his heart that this mission would be less than easy, and knowing further that the Council was keeping information from him. He was convinced all would be made clear in time. He was well into his third decade of life. He'd proven himself enough times to gain a level of respect within the Order. Still, he wondered what was so important that they couldn't tell him. It wasn't all about the security threat Lord Sideous presented.

And that matter, in itself, made Anakin uneasy. Lord Sideous had once been Chancellor Palpatine. He had befriended Anakin at almost the very moment the boy had set foot on Coruscant. For years, he had been there to support and advise the growing Jedi Knight, always the ear Anakin could release his troubles onto. Then his dreams about Padmé and the subsequent departure from Coruscant, after which Padmé gave birth to their daughter, Leia, only to be killed in an assassination attempt. They'd only just learned about Palpatine's seizing of the Republic when the tragedy occurred. Anakin had been torn. The friend he had trusted had been no friend at all. He had been tricking Anakin every moment of every day. It left the young Jedi Knight with a sense of betrayal, and a hidden urge to hide. It had been clear Sideous' intentions with Padmé's death, made all the more clear now that the Dark Lord and his apprentice were once more on the move.

Anakin's life was in danger.

And, he feared, that of Leia's.

_At least Sideous doesn't know about her_, thought Anakin as he walked the halls of the Jedi Temple. _She'll be safe as long as she stays on Pandin._

Trying not to allow himself to get distracted by thoughts of his daughter, Anakin forced himself to look up and take deep breaths. He observed the high ceiling of the hall he was in, noting how different it was from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. This new Temple, set up in the mountains on Yaven, was smaller, for there were less Jedi to fill it with. The Order was slowly being rebuilt in this secluded environment, but Anakin feared it would not be long before the Empire tracked them there. Indeed, the mere feel of the Temple was saddening.

Shortly after the Order had retired to Yaven, Master Windu, who they had long feared was plagued by the Dark Side, made to convince the Council to give up. He had little faith in their ability to withstand Sideous, but was too afraid to give away their location on Yaven. That, in itself, was a blessing. His hard neck saved them from detection, but had done nothing for himself. When he had returned to Sideous, after failing to convince the Council to surrender, Sideous had killed him, hasty in his anger. Master Windu had said nothing.

After Mace's death, there was much debate on who would replace them. That is, who was still alive _to_ replace him. Master Kenobi had been the first choice, but he had declined, for he knew Anakin needed him now more than ever, and he felt inclined to stay with his former Padawan and leave the Council to their own decisions. He had remained in their ranks, however, to give insight when it was necessary, and so their second choice had been given charge: Master Plo Koon.

As a result of their minimized ranks, the Jedi Order had not made to attack Sideous outright. They had bided their time, and with good reason. Sideous' power grew, but it was nothing they could circumnavigate. They knew, though, that with time and security, Sideous would trip and fall, and they would be ready to slice him into pieces when he did.

Anakin chose not to waste time. He was ready to leave. He enjoyed being on Yaven. It helped calm him. But with his pain, he'd realized the only way to keep control of himself was to do something. And there wasn't much to do on Yaven, but hide and hope no one found you. He wanted to get out, go somewhere, that wasn't Pandin, and wasn't anywhere else. He _needed_ to be needed. And he knew the only way he'd get that was if he were on a mission, with Obi-Wan, just like old times.

To Anakin's surprise, Obi-Wan was already in the hanger bay when he arrived. The Jedi Master's fighter was prepped and ready to go, as if Obi-Wan had known about the mission long before Anakin had.

_Well of _course_ he did_, was the only thought that entered Anakin's mind, then he called to R2 and had the droid get his own fighter ready for takeoff.

"Lucky for you, I'm a speed demon when it comes to prepping," grinned Anakin when he'd approached Obi-Wan, then immediately changed the subject before Obi-Wan could make a snide remark. "Hey, how about we stop by a bar when we get to Alderaan. I'm tired of what they have here. It's dull. I need something strong."

"You do _know_ what we were doing, don't you?" asked Obi-Wan with a raised eyebrow. "If we had anything stronger, you'd be a worthless alcoholic by now." Anakin opened his mouth to protest, but Obi-Wan cut him off. "Honestly, Anakin, it was all in your best interest. Now let's get going before I'm beaten to a pulp."

Anakin grumbled under his breath, but said nothing. He went to his fighter and discovered R2 already in place. With a deep breath, he stepped into his fighter. He didn't jump this time. He always used to during the Clone Wars. It wasn't age, he knew that. It was the pain in his heart. It made him not care anymore, to summon the Force for anything. He knew Obi-Wan had noticed, because the Jedi Master got a sad look on his face.

_All ready to go?,_ came Obi-Wan's voice over the intercom.

_All set, Master_, was Anakin's reply. _Let's get this party on the road._

_Aren't you in a cheery mood?_

_Aren't I always._ It wasn't a question, and Obi-Wan said nothing for a moment. Then Anakin spoke again, _Come on, Master, we don't have all day. If anything, I'd like a shot of hard liquor with my best friend. We want to get there in time to squeeze one in._

_But only one,_ reminded Obi-Wan. _You don't want to end up sloshed like you did the day we got back from the Outer Rim Sieges. Did Padmé ever forgive you for that?_

_Are you kidding!_ But Anakin laughed all the same. The memory was a fond one. Just what he needed to get in the mood for another mission. He hoped maybe the old times wouldn't be so hard to bare, just so long as he could share them with Obi-Wan.

Then the two fighters burst out from the hanger, Obi-Wan leading. Anakin watched him for a moment, then, as they flew toward the atmosphere, he started to get that old thrill back, and inch by inch, passed Obi-Wan's fighter. Obi-Wan didn't try to stop him. Just having Anakin take the lead was enough for him.

It was just like old times.

_My scanners are clear, Obi-Wan_, came Anakin's voice over the intercom as they passed through the atmosphere.

_Right, but let's be careful all the same._

_Copy that._

Then, almost at the same time, both fighters shimmered and slowly disappeared from view, the cloaking devices the Jedi used being of great necessity in this case. And then the hyperspace jumps were set and both fighters, invisible to anyone who tried to look, were on their way to Alderaan.


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival on Alderaan

**Now we're getting somewhere! I love the way this chapter ended. It was totally random. I wanted to do something way out of the ordinary.**

**This chapter took me about an hour and a half. I was busy uploading footage for some new videos I'm working on, and if I do anything related to music, photos or videos while that is going on, I risk killing my computer. So I decided to get another chapter done instead of waste more time.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this! Be sure to review. I love reading what you guys have to say. And if you have any suggestions, PLEASE feel free to let me know. I'm all ears!**

**{t6d}**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

**Arrival on Alderaan**

It was late when Anakin and Obi-Wan landed on Alderaan. The sun had already disappeared behind the snow-covered peaks outside the capital city of Aldera. The last rays of light graced the tall buildings which made up the city. To Anakin, it was the warmest sight he'd ever seen, even though he'd never been to Aldera before. A strange feeling entered his mind, as if this city were his home, or would be. It left him with an unsettling tingle to his spine.

_We've been given clearance to land on the far side of the palace, near the mountains_, said Obi-Wan over the intercom, and Anakin shook his head to clear his mind. He'd have another time to linger on past hurts.

"Copy that, Obi-Wan," he said in reply, then, almost as an afterthought, he added; "Maybe we should ditch these fighters. If the Empire sees them, our entire operation, whatever it is, will be shot."

_It's already been arranged_, answered Obi-Wan. _You'll have to go undercover for the length of your mission. That means no technology whatsoever, not even your lightsaber. I'll give you Artoo and a com, but other than that, you're on your own._

"Wow, this just keeps getting better and better." Then they were setting down their fighters on the designated landing pad and preparing to disembark. Anakin saw Senator Organa striding toward them from an entrance into the palace, surrounded by his entourage. The Senator was older than he remembered. There were more gray hairs, and plenty of fresh wrinkles. The years, it seemed, had not treated him well.

_They've not treated any of us well,_ remarked Anakin dryly, running a hand through his long hair, knowing without looking how many gray hairs were popping out on his own head.

It had been more than a decade since Anakin had seen the Senator. He'd been one of Padmé's closest advisors in the Senate. He'd spoken for her on many occasions, and when she'd gone into hiding with Anakin to have their baby, it was Bail Organa who had taken her place, supporting her causes. He'd taken her place as the most dangerous man in the galaxy, not to the Republic, for which he supported, but to the Empire. It was said, if ever a man could reform the Republic, it was him.

_No wonder Sideous wants him dead_, smirked Anakin and he pressed the button to eject R2. Then the top of his fighter came up and Anakin _nearly_ jumped out onto the tarmac. But just _nearly_. He didn't actually. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow when he saw his former Padawan make to jump, then change his mind and less-than-gracefully fall onto his feet.

"You should work on your awkward displays of agility, Anakin," he said, trying to keep the mirth out of his eyes.

"Speak for yourself, Master," was the simple reply. Anakin was trying hard not to smirk.

Then they were before Senator Organa, and the next few seconds were filled with bowing and verbal acknowledgements. That didn't last long, for Obi-Wan was business as usual, and it was clear the Senator did not wish to waste time with pleasantries. Anakin, himself, was eager to get started. Judging from the amount of security he could sense around the palace, plus the edgy state of the Senator, he guessed there was a lot more going on than the Council had let on about.

"We are thankful you've arrived so quickly, Master Jedi," said the Senator as they turned to return inside. Obi-Wan fell into step with Bail while Anakin trailed behind. The young Jedi Knight was not lost on the look the Senator shot him before turning around. It was one of curiosity, surprise, and overall, pity. Anakin wondered at that.

"Have you done as the Council asked?" inquired Obi-Wan, not unkindly, for Senator Organa had long been a supporter of the Jedi and held privy with them even as Obi-Wan and Anakin did. Anakin got the disturbing sense that Bail knew more than he did about his mission.

"I have," was the short reply. "They arrived only hours ago, grumbling as they always have, but willing, to say the least. They were thankful for my description of the security. But I take it they will feel much better once they return to their own world. It has, as of yet, remained under the eye of Sideous, which is one thing we must be grateful for."

"Indeed," answered Obi-Wan. "And have you prepared everything according to our specifications?"

"Yes, and then some. We've gone more in accordance to what we know, more than what you stated. There are many traps within this galaxy, all of which we must circumnavigate. But I believe you will find our preparations quite well formed. As long as they are orchestrated correctly, there shouldn't be a problem."

"That is why I am here, Bail," answered Obi-Wan, and Anakin saw a thin smile on his lips. He could almost tell from the body language of the two men that they were refraining from looking at him, much as they would have wanted to.

Then the Senator turned to Anakin at last, dropping back a step to walk beside him while Obi-Wan quickened his pace to speak with the chief security advisor of the royal family. Anakin distantly remembered that Bail was married to Alderaan's queen, or had been, he could not remember, which explained why they were at the _palace_ of all places.

"So, Master Skywalker, how was your journey?" The Senator seemed genuinely interested, and thought Anakin found that peculiar, he felt no ill-will imitating from the man.

"Uneventful," answered the Jedi Knight. "We cloaked the entire trip, but I don't know whether they followed us even so. We saw no one."

"The Empire is unpredictable," said the Senator, a hint of distaste in his voice, then immediately changed the subject, as if dwelling on the bad would do nothing for them. "I take it Master Kenobi has briefed you on how you must conduct yourself, now that you are out of the protection, as it were, of Yaven?"

"Not directly," answered Anakin slowly, watching the Senator from the corner of his eye. "He said something pressing on a non-technological base as we were landing, but other than that, nothing. The Council didn't brief me."

The Senator did not hide his surprise, but when Anakin finished speaking, he shook his head.

"Yes, they said they might do as much. 'For his own good,' they told me. I would have preferred you know what you were getting into before you got here. Regardless, there are only two ways you might take it. Very well, or very poorly. The biggest question is whether or not you can live without technology, specifically your lightsaber, for an indefinite amount of time. I'm afraid the circumstances which brought you here will put your life in danger if you're caught with any sort of modern equipment on your being."

"I understand," answered Anakin with an incline of his head. "But the Council did not address this issue. I'm thankful for you explanation."

"Yes, well, if you're willing, it will take some getting used to."

"No doubt." There was a pause. "Master Obi-Wan said I will be allowed to take Artoo and a com. I'm not sure who is ultimately in charge of the preparations for my mission, but if it's you, I'm curious if that is acceptable."

"It is. But only after certain modifications. I won't take anything out of your Artoo unit. Master Kenobi says the droid is almost a living creature, and Padmé, when she was alive, spoke highly of the modifications. _Your_ modifications, though she did not state that at the time. No, all we must do is modify your Artoo unit so that he looks like he's been through a very hard life. A bum with a shiny new droid would press on suspicion, don't you think?"

"A bum?" Then Anakin laughed, the first he'd laughed in quite some time. "You and Master Obi-Wan are turning me into a bum?"

"In a manner of speaking," grinned the Senator. "Master Kenobi said you'd be the best one for the job."

"Oh doesn't he have a sense of humor." But Anakin was smiling as he said it.

Shortly thereafter, they arrived at Senator Organa's personal meeting room. It was small, and if the sun were up, the room would have been bright with it's light. As it were, the room was still well-lit from the lights upon the walls, which case almost a blue tone upon the walls.

The Senator took a seat at his desk, then offered chairs to both Jedi. Obi-Wan sat, and Anakin was forced to turn away and swallow hard to keep from bursting out in laughter, for though Obi-Wan denied it, it was obvious that age was catching up with him, and his joints would often backfire when he was caught in a fighter for several hours on end. As for Anakin, he politely refused the seat offered him, for he was on edge. It seemed like no one was saying anything about his mission. Helpful as Bail Organa was in regard to offering him information, he'd really said nothing at all.

"I want to thank you again for coming so quickly," said the Senator, once again getting straight to business. "I'm a little on edge having our guests lingering here. I don't entirely trust them, if you know what I mean."

"They mean us no harm, Bail," answered Obi-Wan calmly. "They just want to get back to their sheltered lives. Understandably."

"Just, you're right, of course. But even so…" Then Bail's eyes turned to Anakin, who had unconsciously started pacing, and who now stopped to meet the man's gaze. "Master Skywalker, I'm told you've accepted this mission without condition. That is good. No doubt you're ready for your briefing."

"If it's not too much to ask," answered Anakin, but the look on his face was enough to tell Senator Organa that the young man was sick and tired of the delay. The truth of his words were simple: _Just tell me already, damn it!_

"Rest assured, Anakin, I'll be having a word with the Council after this." The Senator's eyes were laughing, as was his face, for he knew exactly the thoughts that graced the young man's mind. "Until then, there is no use delaying. Guards! Bring our young guest to me, if she is willing."

Then the guards were gone, and Obi-Wan had raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

Several tense minutes passed. Obi-Wan did not move, nor did he appear concerned. Bail doodled on a piece of parchment, his eyes clouded, as if he weren't focusing on what he was doing. Anakin had started wandering along the walls, gazing out the windows, before he came to a table at the end of the room, out of the line of sight of either of the men, upon which was an intricate object. His level of curiosity still belonging to a much younger person, Anakin felt inclined to figure out what this object did. As it were, the object was made up of several smaller objects, all put together in a certain way. He barely had to touch it and it was tumbling down in pieces. Frantically, he turned to see if anyone had seen, but neither Obi-Wan nor Bail made a move to notice, so Anakin had a moment, at least, to figure out how to put the object have together. It was a trying endeavor, and several minutes passed before he was pleased with the final product, though it was nowhere near the way it had been before.

Then the doors opened at the far end of the room, and Anakin turned just in time to see four guards enter, with a young girl walking between them. It didn't take him more than an instant to recognize the girl, though she was nowhere near what she'd looked like before, and her features were obscured by a cowl. But as he looked upon her, everything seemed to make sense. The feeling he'd had upon landing, the way the Council and Obi-Wan had evaded his questions, even the evasion techniques the Senator had used. And now both been were staring at him, not at their guest, but at _him_.

"Very funny, Master," growled Anakin, striding toward him. Then Leia had seen him, and throwing back her cowl, she darted past the guards and ran toward Bail's desk, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Hey dad!" she called, sending her words in Anakin's direction. "Watch this!" Then she leapt up on Bail's desk and did a handstand on his pile of papers.

The Senator leapt back in surprise, then the papers slipped and Leia lost her balance, tumbling toward the floor. Anakin reached for her a second before she made contact and grabbed her around the waist, her legs flailing near his head as she laughed with a bubbly mirth that reminded him of Padmé. Then the less-than-amused Jedi Knight rotated her and set her down on the floor, immediately turning to Bail to apologize for his daughter's conduct.

At which time Obi-Wan burst out laughing.

As did the guards.

And, after a while, the esteemed Senator.

And all Anakin could do was stare, first at the Senator, than at Obi-Wan, and finally, turning his eyes as hard as they could go, at his daughter, who returned his look with one of pure innocence.


	4. Chapter 4: Oh Brother

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been out of my mind busy recently, and it's just going to get worse. But I already made a pretty big video today, so I thought I'd do som****ething besides video editing tonight. Hence a new chapter. A SHORT chapter, I will admit, but also very entertaining. I thought I should get to bed, and things sort of ended, so why go on? There will be a lot more awesome stuff coming up with this one. At least, that's what my mind is telling me. Please review. I love getting reviews. They smell like... victory...**

**t6d**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four:<p>

"Oh brother…"

"Aw, come on, dad! Even Master Kenobi was laughing! And you say he never laughs." Her voice was stubborn… and smooth. And because of that, he kept his eyes straight ahead and hard as rock. He wasn't about to let her get the upper hand. A vision of Ahsoka appeared behind his eyes and it was all he could do not to let out a deep sigh.

"He was laughing because he knows he doesn't have to deal with you," was Anakin's simple answer, and he put a rough hand on Leia's shoulder to steer her ahead of him. She was pouting again, with her lower lip pressed slightly outward and her eyes trying to glare and failing miserably. She was too bubbly to ever be _really_ mad.

"It's not fair," she grumped, leaning back as she walked to see if she could get away with it. Her father wasn't that type of guy. He pushed her on for a few steps, then reached down and scooped her up under his arm, carrying her like a sack of potatoes. She squealed and kicked furiously. It was hard to tell if that was what she'd wanted, or if she was just as mad as Anakin wanted her to be.

"There were two things I admired about your mother," he explained amid her squealing. "Her grace and her poise. _Neither_ of which you have."

"Neither do you!"

"I'm not supposed to."

"Then why should I?"

"Because I'm your father and I said so."

Leia stuck out her tongue and Anakin promptly dropped her to her feet and gave her a good whack on the behind. She yelped, clutching her arse, but for once she had a genuine look of surprise on her face and was at a loss for words. Anakin kept walking, as if nothing had happened, and she had to run to catch up.

"Master Skywalker!"

A page was running after them and Anakin stopped to await his arrival. He caught Leia rubbing her butt with a look of disgust on her face. With the true tenderness of a father, he reached out and gave her shoulder a squeeze, then turned to the page, who had just reached them.

"Senator Organa found your orders. He sent me to give them to you. If you have any questions…"

"I don't."

"Very well," the page acknowledged handing him the packet that the orders came in. "Master Kenobi wished me to inform you that he will be staying here for the next couple of weeks, or until everything is set."

"That's fine," said Anakin, scanning through the papers without looking up. He turned away, signaling for Leia to follow, and the page, knowing he had outstayed his welcome, returned from whence he came.

"Where are the women who brought you here?" asked Anakin after a few minutes of walking in silence. He glanced briefly at Leia before returning to his orders. She shrugged.

"They left as soon as the men came for me," she said. "They didn't like it here."

"Fair enough. Did you thank them?"

"Yes."

"Nicely?"

"Of course."

Anakin gave her another look. If she was any part of him, a fact which he felt was all too plausible, she had driven the poor nuns to hysterics. He said nothing, though, but kept walking. At last, Leia's curiosity could not be contained.

"_Come_ _on_, dad. Won't you tell me where we're going?"

"It's a surprise."

"No it's not. It's work. Anyone knows what 'orders' are."

"The orders are _mine_, and _you_ are along for the ride. Can't I take my daughter to work one day without her knowing every little detail? Besides, Jedi business is Jedi business."

"Maybe I want to become a Jedi."

"You're too old."

"You were old, too. Master Kenobi said so."

"Your mother wouldn't have liked it."

"Mom liked you."

"That's different. I'm a _guy_."

"So, what difference does it make?"

"Quit arguing with me."

"You're getting defensive."

"Leia!" Anakin stopped again, and this time, his entire face was hard. It was clear he wasn't pleased with the direction the debate had gone. Leia started to shrink under his gaze, and realized she might have gone too far. "That's enough." Leia opened her mouth to speak, but Anakin stopped her. "I know I've not been around a lot, but I'm _still_ your father. What I say goes, do you understand? I don't want to hear you arguing with me or trying to get away with stuff. No excuses. I want people to admire the strong, well behaved girl that is my daughter. Can you try to be like that?"

"Yes." Her voice sounded small now.

"Good. No more attitude. No more hand stands on Senator Organa's desk. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, father."

"Right, then let's get going."

"Where?" She wasn't demanding this time, so Anakin felt compelled to tell her.

"The Corellian System." He glanced at her once, then started walking.

Leia ran to catch up with him, and continued to run to match his fast pace. She didn't say anything. His rebuke had pained her, though she knew it was true. She was a bit of a brat, though she figured it was justified by who her father was. She considered herself special, but one glance at Anakin told her it wasn't quite true. She had a feeling the next many years were going to be hard for her, but she figured if her father wasn't worried, neither would she be.

"This should be fun," she said, trying to keep the dismay out of her voice.

And finally Anakin laughed.


	5. Chapter 5: Regarding Fatherhood

**Surprise! I want to start by thanking everyone for their patience in regards to my absence. I realize it's been 17 months since my last activity here, and for everyone eager for my stories to continue, that's a long time to wait. The wait, mind you, was very much needed and very much welcome.**

**Recently, though, I've felt a need to write again, and so here we are! I read back through the last segments of each of my stories, and picked this one as the most fascinating at this time. I'll probably add more chapters to my other stories (_What She Doesn't Know Won't Kill Her_ and _Walking on Th__orns_), because those two are the most exciting but also the most extensive. As it's been 17 months, I've forgotten a lot, and need to take time and read back over my stories to remember.  
><strong>

**If anyone has ideas for new chapters and plot twists, _please_ feel free to PM me... I love hearing new ideas!  
><strong>

**Once again, thank you for your patience and enjoy!  
><strong>

**{t6d}**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

_**Regarding Fatherhood and Other Such Things**_

Anakin Skywalker was a smart guy. He knew how to lead ground battles, ambushes, air strikes; he could jam transmissions, wield blasters as easily as he could his lightsaber, and he knew his immeasurable power over women. He could charm anyone.

But for all his intelligence, he somehow failed to realize the downside of putting a child to bed before that child was adequately exhausted.

Anakin didn't remember going through this with Ahsoka. Maybe because she was older when he had started her training, or maybe because she hadn't listen to him like Leia did. Or maybe because, after a certain time of night, he usually just let her do her own thing.

This wasn't the case with Leia. As soon as they'd reached Anakin's chambers within the palace, he had sent her off to prepare for bed, and within half an hour, she was tucked under the covers with orders to _sleep_. He made it clear this was not to be argued with, so she didn't. And as soon as she closed her eyes, he had quietly retreated to the sitting room, where he spent the rest of the night going through an inventory of supplies and trying to keep himself busy. He didn't go to sleep until far into the night.

The sun was just starting to glow pink on the horizon when Anakin was torn from his slumber by a very awake, and very energetic girl jumping on his bed. He pulled the blanket over his head and cursed under his breath. It occurred to him then, very suddenly, that all sleep had done for Leia was recharge her internal battery. She could last another full day without recharging!

"Okay, new rule!" barked Anakin then, yanking the blankets off his head and covering his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the light starting to come through his window. "Daddy time happens when daddy leaves his bedroom. Until then, you stay in your room and find something to do. And if you break that rule, daddy has the right to make you run a full lap around the palace."

"Run around the palace? Please, _please_, Daddy! Can I run?"

A horrible idea, it suddenly occurred to him. "What?! No, you can't run! Go back to your room and leave me alone!"

"I can't, Daddy! Master Kenobi was trying to get you on the com. He'll be here in five minutes, he said."

"When was that?"

"Uh… I don't know. Sometime while I was playing with Artoo."

"When was _that_?"

"After I woke up. But before I jumped into the fountain. Which was before I found all those chocolates. You didn't tell me you brought chocolates!"

"I didn't!"

Anakin was up now, throwing the blankets off and fumbling for the light switch, suddenly aware that his daughter was soaking wet, still jumping on his bed, and clearly under the influence of sugar. And Obi-Wan was either on his way, or already there.

"Get off the bed, Leia!" He was serious now, an edge to his voice which meant business. "Go change your clothes, _now_!"

Leia stopped jumping and scrambled off the bed as fast as she could, shuffling out the door towards her own room, watching her father out of the corner of her eye as she did so. He was staring her down with a death glare. And no sooner had she gone, then he was scrambling for the sitting room, his tunic thrown over his shoulders and rudely tucked into his sleep pants.

Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the room. And just as Anakin saw him, Leia's cheery voice yelled from behind her closed door, "Oops, Daddy, forgot! Master Kenobi's here!"

"Master…" Anakin inclined his head, but his eyes were fixed on the caf brewer on the counter of the kitchenette. He could barely reach it in time, pressing the brew button like a man making his last valiant effort to reach for a handhold before a rushing river brings him down again.

"Rough night?"

"Rough _life_," grumbled Anakin. "You never told me how much energy kids have."

"I thought you knew."

"Why would I know _that_?"

"Ten year veteran to fatherhood maybe?"

"Bull shit."

"Language, Anakin!"

Anakin only shrugged and poured himself a steaming hot cup of caf, black as Sith's hell and strong as a Burminian gale, just the way he liked it. The slight burst of energy set him in a sudden good mood.

"Fatherhood is calling your name, Obi-Wan!" he said with a devilish smurk. "Limited time only! Get it while it's hot!"

"Not a chance. This is your mess; you deal with it."

"Mess?"

"The product of love."

"Then love isn't worth it."

"Oh, I bet Padmé would have _loved_ to hear you say that."

"It doesn't matter now. Leia is all I have left of her. Something good to take away from it, I guess."

"She looks remarkably like her mother, I must say. You'll do fine, Anakin."

"Trial and error."

"More trial than error. Remember that I'm the man who had to deal with _you_ at that age. My best advice is a tired child is a happy parent. So wear her out before you put her to bed. And make sure you put down some ground rules. I'm afraid her former caretakers revered Padmé so much they were half afraid to discipline the girl. But you're her father. This is the first time you've had a chance to take care of her. Might as well start right."

"It's true." Anakin paused for a second, then took a deep breath. "It's so strange, you know. I've seen her plenty since then, but always in holograms. And now she's here in person. It's just hard to take. Like I haven't really known her at all."

"You haven't."

Anakin shook his head. "She sure gets your mind of the painful things in life."

"So there is a silver lining!" laughed Obi-Wan, and just then, Leia came out of her room, wearing a dress and a cloak and slippers, like a little princess ready to greet the people of her court. Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, and Anakin smiled at Leia.

"You look very pretty, little lady," he said, then glanced at Obi-Wan before adopting a sad expression. "But I'm afraid this princess can't be seen in Senator Organa's dining hall with someone still in his pajamas. So if you will excuse me."

Anakin abandoned his caf, bowing to Leia as he did so, then scurried towards his bedroom looking very embarrassed.

"Daddy!" squealed Leia.

And five minutes later, Anakin emerged to discover Obi-Wan playing a card game with his daughter. When Leia saw him, she squealed again, for he was wearing his dark blue Jedi tunic, the one he only wore to ceremonies, and had combed his hair, a very rare event for the likes of Anakin Skywalker.

And so the little Leia Skywalker, all made up like a princess, was escorted to breakfast by the dashing Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, and despite looking and feeling slightly like a fool, Anakin made himself enjoy it. The smiles of his little princess were enough to make it worth his while.


End file.
